Pokémon monster adventures
by Shimizublack
Summary: Una nueva pokeholdes aparece en la vida de nuestros aventureros, una alocada, desenfrenada y rebelde pelirosa llega para hacerle la vida imposible a los villanos y posibles a las personas, amante a los pokémon y a la aventura, pero un romance se forma entre ella y Green, ¿Que le esperara a los dos? y a las demás parejas; espéralas, ten por seguro que algunas te encantaran
1. Rebelde, traviesa, loca y dulce una

** Capítulo I.**

**"Rebelde, traviesa, loca y dulce una pokeholders sin igual"**

Los ojos se sentían pesados. Su mente estaba totalmente embriagada por el sudor y totalmente por las tonterías de su madre. Esperaba que fuera mentira, su vista se marco en todos aquellos Pokemon que estaban siendo dominados por la verdad y la mentira, la falsedad y la violencia, porque todo había terminado así. Un mundo que llego con varios rezos de los niños que decían no a la violencia, no al maltrato, y si a los sueños e inesperada madurez del mundo.

La chica de ojos verdes levanto su vista hacia un espectáculo totalmente crítico, no podía seguir jugando al escondite, si Drago y Char estaban totalmente heridos. Su vista se dirigió a aquella maquina que estaba lejos de ella. Estaba luchando contra su madre, la persona que le dio la vida, pero si esta era la persona que estaba siendo controlada, la que estaba allá arriba no era su madre, estaba totalmente segura de que su madre no era. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse totalmente rápido. No podía dejar de sentir aquel sentimiento incomodo hasta llegar a aquel lugar totalmente retorcido.

—**E…ella no es mi madre** —

Su cuerpo estaba sucio, su rostro igual, su mirada estaba totalmente petrificada mirando a una capsula llena de agua. Giro lentamente su cabeza no pretendía alejarse de lo que estaba viendo simplemente quería hacerlo. Su mano llego a aquella capsula soltando todo el agua de esta dejando caer a un cuerpo totalmente inconsciente.

— **¡Raiki!** —

Fueron las palabras de aquella chica, que estaba comenzando a llorar, Un hermoso ratón amarillo cruzo todos aquellos lugares totalmente rápido llegando hacia ambos cuerpos de masa.

—**Pika… pii…** _(¿Quien es ella?)_ — Aquella bola amarilla que recibía el nombre de Raiki estaba delante de aquella chica, que estaba llorando.

—**Mi… verdadera madre**—

**"Rebelde, traviesa, loca y dulce una pokeholders sin igual"**

_"Okay ya estoy fuera de casa" _

Un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de una hermosa joven de 17 años, de largos cabellos rosados cortados en capa con las puntas de color negro y varios flequillos en su rostro, hasta su cintura, amarrados en dos largas coletas que la hacían ver tierna y sensual, sus fracciones eran sencillas, sus largos y carnosos labios de color rosa, sus ojos grandes de un hermoso color jade, y su cuerpo de infarto para tener 17 años la chica era realmente hermosa.

Vestía una licra mas debajo de sus glúteos de color roja con franjas de colores blancas, negras y amarillas que eran más delgadas, una malla de color negra que caía en toda su pierna, hasta sus zapatos, una blusa de color negra dejando ver su sostén de un color fucsia, la blusa era sin mangas y traía una corredera en el centro hasta su estomago, dejando ver el inicio de sus senos bastante crecidos, y dejando notar su figura bien proporcionada, caderas anchas y cintura pequeña.

Sus zapatos eran unas botas altas de color negras, con un pequeño tacón. Tenía una mochila en su espalda de color negra que se cruzaba por sus hombros, en su cadera bajaba un lazo sujetando seis pokeball en su mano tenía un pokéreloj de color rosa, y en su cadera en su lado derecho se podría ver un estuche donde había un pokégear del mismo color que el reloj con la diferencia de que tenia negro con una pantera rosa de decoración.

La chica volteo el rostro hacia la gran casa que ocupaba varias hectáreas de terreno mirando hacia abajo donde se podía asomar el famoso pueblo paleta, la chica suspiro y comenzó a caminar colina abajo, pero entre mas pasos daba su cuerpo aumentaba mas y esta trataba de mantener la carrera con sus piernas.

"_Estúpida colina, estúpida mansión de mierda… y estúpido todo lo que está pasando_"

Se volvió a quejar inocente la chica cuando se tropezó por la colina y su cuerpo comenzó a rodar colina abajo, abrió los ojos realmente horrorizada al ver un gran acantilado, la chica chasqueo la lengua y tomo rápidamente una de las pokeball que tenía en manos.

— **¡Char!** —.

La chica lanzo un fuerte grito al momento de que un enorme lagarto rojo abrió sus grandes alas sosteniendo antes de que la chica cayera con sus garras, la mujer bajo la mirada y vio el pozo que se veía a distancia que no se llegaba al fondo con simplemente saltar, la chica suspiro y salto de las garras del dragón al momento de ver que podía bajar tranquila, y sacudir su ropa.

—**Estúpida e idiota colina como detesto cuando me caigo con solo aumentar la velocidad** —. Se quejaba la chica haciendo un tierno punchero.

—**…** —. Su pokémon se la quedo mirando y soltó un ligero suspiro de sus labios. — **(Es de esperar de ti, siempre eres tan torpe)** —. La chica lo miro ofendida y este negó divertido.

—**Solo vámonos antes de que me aburra y regrese** —. El dragón levanto una ceja y comenzó a seguirla completamente tranquilo y sumiso.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

En un laboratorio se encontraban dos chicos, uno con mirada realmente aburrida de porte ya maduro de cabellos alborotados de color castaño con unos profundos posos de color verde, mirando aburrido el aparato que tecleaba rápidamente, sus fracciones maduras se podrían notar al momento de que chasqueaba cada vez más la lengua al notarse realmente frustrado.

Green vestía una camisa blanca abierta los tres primeros botones dejando ver una parte de su pecho bien formado, un chaleco de color negro encima de este que le quedaba corto ya que se veía el final de la camisa blanca, junto a un pantalón color café y unos zapatos cerrados de color negro, el chico dirigió una mirada hacia abajo topándose con su collar de piedra jade para luego sonreír un poco y volver la mirada a el computador, recordando a su madre.

A su lado, se encontraba dictándole unos que otros detalles un pelinegro con mirada aburrida de grandes ojos rojos que los tenia entrecerrados, vestía un suéter de color negra con solo unas mangas cortas, una gorra de color rojo con una franja en la parte de adelante blanca, un jean de color oscuro y unos dangos en la boca, cosa que se le hacía problemático hablar. Unos guantes negros con una franja en su borde blanca, y un chaleco estaba tirado a su lado de color rojo con blanco.

Red tenía en sus piernas comiendo más dangos una pequeña pero linda rata amarilla que estaba tomando té con un pequeño vaso de los cuales sus patas pequeñas pudieran agarrar, los dos chicos tenían un aura realmente deprimente a su alrededor.

—**De todos los malditos pokeholders porque maldición… nos escogió solo a nosotros dos** —. Se quejaba el castaño.

—**Ya no seas quisquilloso Green, y terminemos esto antes de que el profe regrese** —. Susurro con la boca llena mientras el castaño lo miro de reojo haciendo cara de desagrado.

— **¿Quisquilloso? Sabes que tengo trabajo como líder de gimnasio para sentarme a jugar a la mucama de mi abuelo porque el tenia no se qué cosa del congreso pokémon** —. Se volvió a quejar escuchándose incluso más enojado.

—**Tranquilo pescado que las cosas son tranquila como tu ciudad natal** —. Comento tratando de relajar al castaño su mejor amigo, mientras este lo miraba de reojo matándolo con la mirada.

El pequeño Pikachu miro a los dos con una ceja levantada para luego ignorarlos para seguir comiendo.

—**Red, mi paciencia tiene un límite **—.

—**Y sabias que los pozos sin fondo no existen, también tienen límites recuerdas el que encontramos en la región jo… **

No termino de hablar porque tenía una gran hoja de papel hecha en bola en la boca mientras intentaba hablar sin lograrlo.

—**Saldré a caminar, luego regreso vez terminado eso** —. Ordeno dejando a un aburrido pelinegro mirando por donde se fue su amigo dejando salir un largo suspiro por fastidiarlo hasta el límite de aburrirlo.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

El castaño caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo pero se detuvo al ver que habían hombres vestidos de trajes yendo de casa en casa, el chico levanto una ceja llegando a una tienda donde un morocho alto con aspecto atemorizante había llegado antes.

— **¡Green! ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo has estado?** —.

Le pregunto una hermosa y dulce anciana con mirada dulce al castaño que seguía realmente intrigado.

—**Como has estado, ya esta bastante grande escuche que eres el líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde, y que cada vez más te retan más entrenadores aunque tú como siempre fantásticamente los derrotas** —.

—**Oh, eso es cierto señora Lucrecia** —. Comento con toda educación el chico pero como siempre dice el dicho _"La curiosidad mato al gato", en este caso mato al arrogante_. — **Esos hombres… **

—**No te preocupes están buscando a la hija de los Shimizu, que desapareció esta mañana** —. Comento tranquila la mujer.

— **¿Un secuestro?** —.

—**La verdad es que no estoy segura, pero mira aquí hay una imagen de ella por si quieres ayudar a buscar** —. El chico dudoso tomo la imagen y sus mejillas en seguida adquirieron un tono levemente rosa mirando la belleza de la chica. — **Es hermosa cierto** —. El chico inconscientemente asintió un poco. — **Me alegra que te llamara también la atención, la verdad es que la chica no salía mucho y siempre estaba hay encerrada si hubiera sido un secuestro armarían una grande, pienso que la chica se salió por ella misma** —.

La mujer vio como el joven castaño guardaba la foto en su chaleco y se daba la vuelta mientras tomaba una caja de pockys y la pagaba.

—**Guardare la imagen y avisare a la asociación pokémon sobre una desaparición, no se preocupe** —. El chico dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar ante el murmullo de las señoras que pasaban por ahí y escucharon lo que él había dicho, se sonrojo por completo volteando el rostro indignado.

"_Sin duda es bastante hermosa_"

Pensó pero luego sacudió su rostro al notarse realmente alterado por lo que estaba pensando, suspiro caminando hasta el laboratorio pero sus orbes se salieron de orbita al ver sentada muy campante alado de un sonrojado red a la chica que hace unos minutos estaban buscando los hombres de negro en todo el pueblos sus mejillas se sonrojaron realmente al notar que de cerca más que hermosa era una preciosura en especial el cuerpo.

—**Etto… ¿Qué se te ofrece?** —.

Luego de años el castaño tartamudeo, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Red que también había reaccionado cuando escucho el carraspeo de su mejor amigo, los dos dirigieron la mirada a la chica que se estaba rascando un poco la cabeza y suspiro.

—**Estoy buscando al profesor Oak** —. Comento realmente tranquila.

—**En estos momentos no está, regresa mañana** —. Le contesto cortante el castaño caminando hacia la mesa lanzando los pockys que tomo Red en el acto mientras sonreía y sacaba uno.

—**No me iré** —.

—**Si te irás, pero ya no me quiero ganar problema con esos hombres que te están buscando** —. Dijo cortante el castaño girando a ver a la chica.

—**Green, no seas tan rudo… **

—**No Red no sea tan rudo absolutamente nada, esta mocosa se escapo de su casa y ahora todo el pueblo está pagando por su niñería, en especial porque esos sujetos con aspecto de gente con dinero esta chequeando hasta el último rincón de todas las casas… **

—**Si Green, pero ella seguramente se fue por algo… **

—**Pero nada Red, que se valla para su casa y deje las niñerías que está muy grande… **

— **¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MÍ! **—. Grito ya hastiada señalando a los dos chicos que giraron a verla. — **A ti te dije que no me iría y me voy a quedar y si no me dejas iré a dormir en alguna cueva **—. Dijo señalando al castaño que iba a replicar algo, pero este la miro como si estuviera diciéndole: _Estas loca_; y esta al reconocer esa mirada suspiro y coloco una mano en su frente. — **No estoy loca ni nada por el estilo pero no regresare a esa mansión, luego de haber decidido esto no me voy a mover hasta que no hable con Oak** —.

— **¡Nooooo que va! —. **Se altero soltando el sarcasmo realmente fuerte** — ¡Loca no estás! ¡Estas desquiciada! **—. Le decía como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña. —** Porque no te vas para tu casa, y finges que nada de esto pasó y regresas a tu vida de niña de papi** —.

—**Porque ya te dije que no quiero… **

—**Deja de ser tan dramática mujer REGRESA A TU CASA** —. Grito el chico señalándola. — **DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA QUE SÉ MUY BIEN QUE NO LO ERES Y DEJA DE SER TAN CAPRICHOSA MALDICIÓN** —. La chica se sintió ofendida y frunció el ceño dando varios pasos hacia el castaño, lo tomo de la camisa bajándolo hasta su altura mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—**Mira niño bonito, si no quiero regresar a mi casa es por algo ¿de acuerdo? Así que deja de estar mandándome a hacer algo que no quiero porque me fastidia de sobremanera las personas arrogantes que piensan que las cosas son tan fáciles como aparentan** —.

—**Chicos, ya cálmense** —.

Trato de calmarlos Red colocándose en el medio, mientras miraba a un furioso castaño que estaba fulminando con la mirada a la pelirosa.

—**Red, quítate que la sacare de aquí** —.

—**No** —. Dijo firme — **Ella te dijo que no es nuestro asunto y lo que tenga que arreglar con el profe esperara por favor Green** —. El chico miro que su amigo le daba una mirada suplicante y este asintió entre regañadientes.

_Odiaba de sobremanera que Red sea tan comprensivo. _

— **¡Gracias morocho de ojos hermosos!** —. Grito la chica saltando a los brazos de Red propasándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al chico. — **Eres bastante amable, a diferencia del castaño ese** —. Comento señalando a Green.

Solo se escucho el gruñido del castaño que se fue a sentar comenzando a comer sus pockys de mala gana, la pelirosa rio entre dientes por la actitud infantil del chico mientras el pelinegro caminaba como un robot hacia el computador.

— **¿Qué haces morocho?** —. Pregunto mirando la pantalla.

—**Tratando de organizar esta información de los pokémon de la región de Tesalia…**

—**Porque no le das aquí** —. Comento clickeando en una ventana donde aparecía orden para organizar, mientras le daba alfabetizado y le daba el orden completo de lo que estaba buscando — **si le das click con esta, podrás organizarlo por los nombres, pero como es por los números le damos en esta celda **—. Dijo haciendo rápidamente los pasos completando su favor.

—**Gracias pelirosa… de hecho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** —. Pregunto agradecido el pelinegro mirando a la chica que sonrió un poco.

—**Andrea, Andrea Shimizu** —.

—**Yo soy Red, ¿Puedo llamarte An-chan?** —. Pregunto con una linda sonrisa haciendo sonreír mas a la pelirosa que asintió efusiva.

— **¡Claro Red!** —. Comento con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado mientras lo ayudaba con su trabajo, y Green con el ceño fruncido los miraba de reojo.

Entre gruñidos por los molestos comentarios de la pelirosa hacia el castaño, las risas del pelinegro los tres habían terminado de alguna forma el trabajo del profesor Oak, en esos momentos se estaban divirtiendo en la televisión aunque la chica era demasiado agresiva, rebelde y arrogante era divertida, incluso Green se había acostumbrado a sus ataques de locura y le seguía las bromas o a veces las ignoraba porque iban contra él y lo amargado que era.

La puerta se escucho que se abría, los chicos rápidamente tomaron una sabana tapando por completo a la chica que estaba de invasora, el profesor entro a regañadientes mirando a los pueblerinos que estaban histéricos.

—**Si no se preocupen yo ayudare a buscarla… si claro** —. Hablaba rápidamente el peliblanco mirando hacia donde todos comenzaban a irse, y el cerro la puerta tras de sí. — **¿Green, Red?** —. Pregunto mirando a los dos chicos encima de un bulto de sabanas. — **¿A qué juegan?** —.

—**Jugar… hehehe a nada… cierto Red** —. Decía tranquilo el castaño.

—**Sí, no puedo estar más de acuerdo solo descansábamos… **

—**Iré a tomar un baño cuando baje dejen de parecer tan asustados… parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma** —. El hombre subió las escaleras y los chicos se levantaron al sentir un golpe en sus estómagos.

—**Ustedes pedazos de idiotas… me estaba ahogando** —.

—**Si no te hubiéramos cubierto los pueblerinos te hubieran visto y estaríamos en problemas por ocultar a una fugitiva **—. Susurraba con temor Red — **¡Y mi carrera como el campeón de la liga pokémon se acabaría!** —.

—**Deja el drama Red** —. Dijo la pelirosa rodando los ojos. — **No soy una fugitiva, me escape de mi casa ni que hubiera robado un banco** —.

—**Solo no llames mucho la atención, cuando le expliquemos a mi abuelo lo que pasa nos ayudara **—. Susurro el castaño acostándose en el mueble al igual que los otros dos. — **Eso espero… **

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

**— ¡Que se vaya a su casa! ¡Ahora! —**.

—**De tal palo tal astilla, y pensé que el amargadillo eras tú Green **—. La chica suspiro y miro al anciano con el ceño fruncido. — **A ver doc bájele a la gritería ¿De acuerdo?** —. El hombre asintió sin quitar su mirada seria. — **Solo le estoy pidiendo que me dé un pokémon porque voy a empezar mi viaje y necesito otro ya que Char es tan amargado que solo me ayuda cuando le conviene** —.

—**Ya te dije que no te ayudaría, regresa a tu casa ahora** —.

—**No quiero** —. Le reto la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

—**Abuelo, escúchala** —. El peligris levanto una ceja al ver la suplica que le pido su sobrino era raro en el pero igual asintió.

—**Mi madre detesta a los pokémon, desde pequeña me habían gustado y me hice amiga de un Charizard que iba a la casa todos los días, era hembra así que me confió a su hijo, escondida crie al huevo hasta que nació el Charmander, luego de eso le di comida en secreto jugaba en el gran patio de mi casa y entrenaba con los pokémon de las sirvientas pero mi madre lo descubrió y lo hecho de la casa, yo logre encontrarlo durante dos semanas de búsqueda y le compre una pokeball, desde ese momento ha estado conmigo, me canse de los mandatos de mi madre y decidí salir de mi casa para cumplir mi sueño de ser entrenadora pokémon, me importa lo que usted diga o lo que otro diga, yo solo quiero otro pokémon y ya** —. A los dos Oak les salió una gota de sudor y Red la miraba como si fuera una diosa.

—**Sí que eres caprichosa** —. La mujer giro el rostro y suspiro.

—**Ese no es el… **

La mujer no termino de hablar cuando un terremoto comenzó a sacudir el lugar, la chica había caído encima de Green cerrando los ojos mientras este chaqueaba la lengua y de un movimiento rápido la ponía debajo de él protegiéndola de la mesa que se había caído, Red cayo sosteniendo a Pika mientras cerraba los ojos y el profesor Oak había caído completamente en el suelo sin ayuda de nadie.

—**Terremoto… **

—**No… son pokémon** —. Susurro la pelirosa levantándose de donde estaba dejando a Green acostado, chasqueo la lengua al salir fuera de la parte de atrás viendo a dos grandes pokémon luchando en el centro, la chica levanto las cejas al ver que en el humo de arena se encontraban dos Rhyperior luchando, en sus patas se lograba ver un extraño aro de color negro que al parecer se movía con diferentes luces.

— **¿Qu…?**

Los tres chicos que salieron abrieron los ojos aterrados al ver aquellos pokémon que entre más fuertes se golpeaban los terremotos aumentaban.

—**Green listo** —. Pregunto Red con una sonrisa sacando una pokeball.

—**Mas que listo… **

— **¡Espera! **—. Grito la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaban aquellas dos bestias, los chicos se alarmaron pero Green al momento de pisar en falso su cuerpo se estremeció por el dolor de hace rato.

— **¡Hey mujer idiota! ¿¡Que haces!?** —. Grito el castaño mirando con preocupación donde la chica se había acercado.

—**Oigan, ¿Por qué están peleando?** —. Pregunto tranquila, los dos pokémon la voltearon a ver y gruñeron levantando las garras hacia ella, esta salto hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a rodar por el suelo. — **Que fuerza… ni Char les podrá ganar…** —. La chica levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos horrorizada.

— **¡An-chan!** —. Grito Red tomando la primera pokeball y lanzándola rápidamente la chica la tomo lentamente y miro dentro de esta a un pokémon, esta sonrió arrogante y levanto la mirada.

—**Larvitar, ¡Usa terremoto!** —. Al momento de que la pokeball había caído en el suelo un gran agujero se había formado al lado de la pelirosa de la cual este cayo, Green abrió los ojos horrorizados y Red miraba todo completamente ido, mientras que el profesor Oak estaba realmente atónito. — **¡Pulso umbrío! ¡A los aros de las patas!** —. Los tres levantaron la mirada al ver aquella gran sombra de color negro que rompía por completo los aros de las patas de aquellos dos pokémon mientras un gran Charizard comenzaba a aterrizar delante de los ojos de todos.

La chica se bajo de su hombro teniendo a Larvitar en brazos mientras este se restregaba cada vez más en la chica.

—**E…el más tenebroso de todos los pokémon que tengo… le gusto la pelirosa** —.

—**Hey mujer estúpida ¡¿Qué piensas de la vida?! ¿Estás bien?** —. Pregunto alterado el castaño ante la tranquilidad de la chica y la risa.

—**Perfecta Green, gracias pero… ¿Tu herida?** —. Pregunto preocupada mirándolo a los ojos, el resto había desaparecido para dos, pero un grito los hizo salir de su ensoñación, un grito de dolor y un rostro impresionado.

— **¡Maldito Larvitar! ¿¡Porque mierda me mordiste!?** —. La chica rio un poco, y giro el rostro sonrojada.

—**Larvitar dice que por aventado** —.

— **¿Aventado? En que me avente** —. Pregunto pero de pronto todos cayeron en cuenta en algo — **¿Dice…?** —.

—**Sí… **

—**Espera, me estás diciendo que puedes leer los pensamientos de los pokémon** —. Decía choqueado el profesor Oak mirando a la chica que giro lentamente su cabeza hacia él.

—**Bueno, leer lo que ellos piensan no es lo mismo que entender lo que dicen, pero de que puedo hablar con ellos, leer sus pensamientos y curar sus heridas digamos que si** —. La chica hablaba como si del clima se tratase y los otros tres tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

— **(¿Por qué razón le dices eso a ellos? Les dijiste a tus fieles sirvientes y estos le contaron a tu mama que te encerró más tiempo en tu habitación)** —. Gruñía molesto el dragón.

—"_Porque presiento que no son malos, Char_" —. Le decía por el pensamiento la mujer, colocando su mano en su estomago mientras sonreía levemente. — _"Confía en mi ¿Vale?"_ —.

— **(¡Confió en ti pero no confió en ellos!)** —. Gruño el dragón.

— **¡Hash! ¡Detesto cuando te pones tan cabezota!** —. Grito la chica bajando al pokémon de sus manos y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el dragón rojo que la ignoraba olímpicamente. — **¡Escucha Char, te dije que confiaras en mi no!** —.

— **(¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE CONFIABA EN TI PERO NO EN ESE TRIÓ DE IDIOTAS!) **—.

— **¡Ningún trió de idiotas! ¡El profesor pueda ser que este muy viejo pero es buena personas! ¡Y con referente a esos dos! ¡Red no es idiota! ¡No se Green pero Red no lo es!** —. A los presentes les salió una gota de sudor, y Larvitar estaba riendo por haber llamado a su "_Nuevo enemigo_" idiota.

—** (Olvídalo, harán lo mismo que tu madre) **—. Una tristeza fugaz paso por los ojos de la pelirosa que solo el dragón fue posible ver, haciéndolo suspira y coloco una de sus patas en la cabeza de la pelirosa y volteo el rostro con sus mejillas sonrojadas. — **(Lo siento vale… confiare en ellos como tú quieres…)** —. Los tres que estaban ahí se impresionaron, los Charizard nunca demostraban cosas a sus entrenadores y menos si estos no tenían experiencia, pero se mostraba que estuvieron juntos desde hace años.

—**Gracias Char** —. Susurro por lo bajo abrazándolo, mientras sonreía levemente y este suspiraba frustrado. — **Bien, y quieren que les siga contando** —. Los tres negaron al tiempo, al ver que ellos le habían creído todo por las miradas, y los gruñidos y luego el relajante sonido del dragón.

—**No es suficiente** —. Dijo Green enderezándose mientras chasqueaba la lengua y entraba a la casa.

—**Lo iré a curar** —. Aviso Red corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo.

— **¿Quieres contarme porque te saliste de tu casa? Vamos a tomar una taza de té** —. Aviso el profesor a la chica que asintió caminando detrás de él, seguido por Char y Larvitar que se estaba divirtiendo de lo grande.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

—**Valla… quien iba a pensar en eso** —. Comento el profesor Oak cerrando los ojos, la pelirosa estaba en la entrada dándole de comer a Larvitar que estaba en sus piernas feliz de la vida, y a Char que estaba con los ojos cerrados comiendo un poco de lo que le habían dado. — **Y bien, ¿Quieres ser una maestra pokémon?** —.

—**En realidad mi sueño es viajar por todo el mundo y conocer a todos los pokémon existentes, pero si puedo llegar a ser una campeona la verdad me serviría mucho **—. Comento con una corta sonrisa.

—**Entonces, ¿Quieres unirte a los pokeholders?** —. Pregunto con una leve sonrisa el hombre mientras se levantaba caminando hacia unos cajones. — **Esta es la nueva y mejorada zukan, luego de la última edición en la región tesalia, estos son los datos que tendrás que recolectar** —. La chica la tomo levemente y sus orbes se abrieron de par en par.

Era bastante parecida a la zukan que tenían los dos chicos dentro de la casa, con la diferencia de que tenía más parecido a un DS con una tapa en la parte de adelante, su coraza era completamente negra, con detalles rosas con pequeños lunares, la chica vio el símbolo de la pokeball fuera de esta, mientras que al abrirla había una pequeña imagen abajo, y se marcaban las teclas la pantalla se elevaba un poco dejando ver una serie de botones debajo de esta, la chica hundió los botones y apareció una pantalla más pequeña dando a ver las debilidades y más datos de pokémon, la chica alargo una sonrisa, y vio que tenía unas entradas de las cuales recibió un aparato del mismo profesor para guardar automáticamente los pokémon en el centro de computadores.

— **¡Esto es increíble! ¡Char mira!** —. El dragón dejo de comer y bajo la mirada para ver a la chica, y siguió con lo suyo.

— **(Que es eso)** —. Pregunto Larvitar bajando la mirada, la chica lo acerco a este y el profesor al ver la acción se alarmo. — **(¿Es tuyo?)** —. La chica asintió y el pokémon de igual manera lo dejo hay y siguió comiendo tranquilo.

—**Es una pokedex, también llamada zukan Lar** —. Comento con una sonrisa, y el pokémon entendió para seguir comiendo.

— **(Parece algo para comer)** —. Comento Char con un gruñido burlón.

—**Eso no es para comer Char** —.

— **(No dije que era, dije que parecía no escuchas o estás perdiendo la manía de entender a los pokémon)** —. Comento burlón.

—**Grrrrr** —. Gruño molesta la pelirosa, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Char.

— **(¡Oye tu! ¡No le hables así a An-chan!) **—.

— **(Así que el pequeño roedor saco las garras, porque no desapareces de aquí)** —. Le decía Char haciendo señas de que se alejara, la pelirosa los miro con una gota de sudor cuando comenzaron a gruñirse entre los dos.

—**Hey… chicos…** —. Los dos la ignoraron olímpicamente, esta suspiro y se levanto para ir a molestar a Green que la estaba ignorando desde hace rato.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

— **¿Cómo esta Green? Red** —. Pregunto el profesor afuera de la habitación de su nieto, el chico sonrió un poco tratando de tranquilizar al profesor.

—**Está bien, lo que tiene que hacer es descansar, creo que no podrá jugar en el gimnasio durante un tiempo se golpeo bastante fuerte** —. Susurro mirando la habitación de su amigo. — **Iré a avisar a la asociación pokémon del estado de Green, no se preocupe** —. El anciano entendió las palabras y los dos se retiraron del lugar, detrás de un muro estaba la chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"_No sabía… que él era el líder de un gimnasio… y ahora por mi culpa no podrá recibir a los entrenadores…"_

La pelirosa frunció el ceño y se dio valor mirando la puerta donde había un cartel, le salió una gota de sudor al ver lo que había hay escrito. _"No entres no seas tan quisquilloso, no me importa tu vida ni la de nadie"_ La chica tomo la perilla abriéndola lentamente.

—**Red te dije que dejaras de fastidiar que tengo sueño** —. Susurro el chico sentado en la cama leyendo un libro sin ni siquiera voltear el rostro la puerta se cerró pero dentro de la habitación se sentía otra presencia.

—**Lo siento… **

El chico al reconocer la vos volteo el rostro hacia atrás automáticamente viendo a la pelirosa con el rostro hacia abajo ocultando su sonrojo, y sus ojos dilatados.

— **¿Por qué te disculpas?** —. Pregunto saliendo del shock y levantándose lentamente de la cama. — **No tienes la culpa de lo que paso, ¿Sabes? Fui yo quien te quiso salvar** —. La chica apretó más sus manos y miro al castaño con los ojos bien abiertos, pero en ellos se veía en la comisura de sus ojos una pequeña lágrima. — **Ahora porque lloras, primero eres insoportable y ahora una bebe, ¿Tienes bipolaridad o qué? **—.

—**Cállate** —. Susurro por lo bajo mientras movió sus piernas abrazándolo, el chico por estar débil callo de espalda arqueando esta misma, pero al notar que los dos habían caído en la cama se sonrojo a más no poder.

—**An…An espe…espera** —. El chico cerró los ojos al sentir la cercanía de la mujer, esta subió un poco su rostro hasta el ajeno, mientras miraba a los ojos jade del castaño y los dos habían comenzando una lucha…

* * *

**CONTI! **

**Si es un GreeXOC lo se, me gusta Green pero no como pareja de alguna de las entrenadoras *O* **

**Pero también sera una historia para las demás parejas y eso, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap *O***


	2. Wataru y el secreto de las cartas

**Capítulo II.**

**"Wataru y el secreto de las cartas ¿Dónde están las tablas?"**

—**An…An espe…espera** —. El chico cerró los ojos al sentir la cercanía de la mujer, esta subió un poco su rostro hasta el ajeno, mientras miraba a los ojos jade del castaño y los dos habían comenzando una lucha

Jade vs jade, los dos chicos estaban tan entretenidos mirándose a los ojos que no sintieron que una puerta se había abierto de golpe haciéndolos sonrojar a más no poder mientras trataban de arreglarse la chica salió corriendo quedando en la ventana mirando fuera de esta, y el castaño se había quedado sentado con las mejillas a arder a más no poder mientras bajaba el rostro tratando de tranquilizarse.

— **¡Gre-chan! **—.

Dentro de la habitación una manta de color castaña había entrado a la habitación saltando encima del castaño tumbándolo al suelo provocando un golpe seco, la pelirosa reacciono y giro el rostro frunciendo el ceño al ver a una castaña encima de SU castaño mientras esta miraba emocionada al chico que estaba en el suelo con el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo con un enorme dolor.

La castaña era realmente hermosa, de unos grandes ojos azules, y su cabello castaño le caía por toda la espada completamente largo, una blusa sin mangas de color azul con los bordes de color azul oscuro, una falda de color roja que le quedaba corta, y un sombrero blanco con las líneas de un color rojo, bastante hermoso, en sus manos tenía unos protectores de color azul oscuro. Unas medias anchas hasta sus rodillas y unos zapatos blancos con una franja roja, la chica levanto la vista mientras miraba a su mejor amigo y tomaba sus cachetes moviéndolos a todas partes.

— **¡Red me dijo lo que te paso!** —. Grito alterada abrazando mas al castaño — **¡Estaba tan preocupada como estaba tan cerca decidí pasarme por aquí para ver como estabas! ¡Me alegro que estés bien! **—. Seguía con su dilema mientras lo abrazaba más. — **Pero… ¿Por qué te golpeaste?** —. Pregunto separándose de él haciendo que el castaño cayera en el suelo frunciendo el ceño.

—**Blue… viniste aquí solo por eso** —. Susurro sentándose en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—**No, vine a ayudar en la recompensa de la mocosa que se perdió** —. Comento mostrando el papel mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura y comenzaba a reír como loca. — **¡Me volveré millonaria!** —. Los dos miraron a la chica con el ceño fruncido y una gota de sudor en la frente.

—**A ver** —. Susurro Green estirando la mano, la chica la paso la imagen y el escaneo rápidamente el parecido con An, con la excepción de que la foto se veía más joven, giro de reojo a la chica que estaba mirando a Blue con el ceño fruncido. — **Olvida eso Blue, ella no regresara a su casa y te meterías en una pelea** —. Susurro Green devolviendo el papel.

— **¿Por qué dices eso Gre-chan?** —. Pregunto de lo más curiosa la castaña. — **¿Qué la vas a secuestrar para llevártela a vivir?** —. El chico se sonrojo a más no poder y la castaña sonrió triunfante, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. — **Porque esta tan tenso el ambien…**

La castaña levanto la mirada topándose con una pelirosa que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, está bajo la mirada y se topo con un sonrojado Green, luego la volvió a subir con la pelirosa, y la bajo a Green.

—**Es… mentira… ¡La secuestraste!** —. Grito emocionada.

—** ¡Claro que no estúpida! **—. Le grito Green mirándola con el ceño fruncido y levantándose de golpe pero luego sintió arder su espalda y quedo sentado en la cama para luego acostarse con el ceño fruncido. — **Ella vino a hablar con mi abuelo y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora nos conocemos** —. Comento restándole importancia.

— **¡Y yo pensé que te gustaba alguien! ¡Qué mala onda eres Green!** —. Se quejo la castaña caminando hasta la pelirosa que también frunció el ceño al verla, mientras esta la miraba interrogante la castaña la miraba como un trozo de oro. — **Vamos mocosa te llevare a tu casa** —.

—**Olvídalo** —. Le reto a la castaña.

—**Blue, An** —. Las llamo Green, pero al parecer las dos se mandaban rayitos por los ojos.

—**Eres un trozo de dinero, obedece como tal** —.

—**No obedezco a zorras llamativas, y mucho menos a ambiciosas huecas** —. Las dos se fulminaron con la mirada y de un momento a otro sus manos quedaron en las pokeball.

—**Arreglemos esto en una batalla pokémon** —. Comento Blue mientras hacía que su pokeball se volviera grande

—**Me parece perfecto… **

La chica no termino de hablar porque ya estaba en el suelo mientras una gran bomba de agua había atravesado la ventana, la pelirosa miro furiosa al castaño que estaba arriba de ella.

— **¡Green!** —. Grito la chica pero el dedo del castaño le hizo cerrar la boca.

—**Green nada Andrea esa mujer tiene unos pokémon con una fuerza increíble, puede ser que tu Charizard este en ese nivel pero no es un pokémon adecuado para combatir con el Blastoise de Blue, así que deja de ser tan quisquill… **

El chico no término cuando un gran pokémon voló sobre el castaño, la habitación había quedando hecho un desastre y en el patio estaba Blastoise tirado con los ojos en espiral.

—_Game over_ —. Susurro sobre el oído de Green, el castaño salió del shock y giro a ver a Charizard en su habitación completamente aburrido mientras sostenía de un brazo a Blue que estaba pataleando como niña pequeña, luego bajo la mirada por el gran agujero al ver a Blastoise y luego giro a ver a Andrea.

—**En…en qué momento… **

**—En el que comenzaste tu monologo, le ordene a Char darle una paliza con pirotecnia a Blastoise** —. Comento restándole importancia

—**E…ese es un buen movimiento pero como lo centraste en un solo punto… **

Preguntaba indignada la castaña tratándose de bajar del dragón que estaba aburrido mirando hacia el frente, mientras este soltaba su agarre haciéndola caer en el suelo, mientras este regresaba a la pokeball.

—**Es solo cuestión de estar tan unido a tu pokémon, y como yo estoy unida a este desde que era un huevo es fácil** —. Comenta como toda una sabia, abrazando su pokeball. — **Te gane zorra así que vas a guardar silencio** —.

—**Lo que digas perra, pero la próxima vez yo ganare** —.

Las dos se fulminaron con la mirada y rodaron su rostro indignadas mientras una comenzaba a salir de la habitación la otra miro de reojo a su acompañante que seguía encima de ella, mirando hacia un punto en la nada.

—**Green… ¿Te puedes bajar? **—. Pregunto interrogante la chica, un apenado castaño se bajo pero su cuerpo simplemente cayó de lleno encima de la chica.

—**L…lo siento…** —. Susurro entrecortado, la chica alargo una corta sonrisa y trato de levantarse colocando su mano en la espalda del chico mientras miraba el rostro de esté embelesada.

—**Idiota…**

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

— **¡Bien! Es hora de irme** —.

Un día había pasado luego de todo aquel alboroto, la pelirosa estaba en la parte trasera del laboratorio del profesor Oak mirando con triunfo hacia el frente, esta tenía una mirada realmente interesante, mientras su vista se hacía cada vez más brillante, Green tenía los ojos cerrados con el rostro indiferente, Red y Blue que de hecho las dos se habían hecho buenas amigas luego de esa pelea aunque todavía se insultaban lloraban como si no la fueran a volver a ver. El profesor Oak tenía una gota de sudor mirando a sus dos pokeholders estrellas, y a su nueva pokeholders.

La chica se dio la vuelta y abrazo efusivamente al pelinegro y a la castaña mientras estos le devolvían el abrazo al separase le quito la cartera a Blue que le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y esta tenía una sonrisa burlona. Para luego saltar encima de Green que de hecho últimamente lo había tomado de juguete y se guindaba como koala simplemente para molestarlo, y lo peor de todo era su nuevo apodo.

—**Adiós gatito, no me extrañes** —. Le dijo melosa para luego bajarse y sacudir su ropa ante un gruñido por parte de Green y sus pokémon que miraban todo desde la pokeball, uno con ganas de salir y quemar la cara del niño bonito y otro simplemente para morderlo y ponerlo peor que antes. — **Bye doc** —. Se despidió la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar y salto aquella cerca con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

La chica caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque y se detuvo al sentir una gran ráfaga de viento, la chica cerró los ojos y giro lentamente hacia el cielo donde una gran corriente de aire estaba cubriendo todo el lugar, un golpe seco se había escuchado completamente, los cabellos fiusha de un chico se movían contra el viento mientras montaba un Dragonite, la chica quedo embobada mirando a aquellos pokémon viajar con gracia, el chico vestía realmente interesante para su vista, tenía una camisa manga larga azul con franjas amarillas, y en sus mangas negro con el diseño de algunas puyas, con borde amarillo, un cinturón negro y su pantalón era completamente azul, pero sus botas eran negra con amarillo, portaba una capa negra, sujeta en su cuello, y mantenía la vista hacia adelante.

—**Valla… que hermoso…** —. Susurro la chica por lo bajo sintiendo el corriente de aire, pero unas hojas se movieron rápidamente y por ella la cola de un reptil se había asomado, la chica miro hacia los arbustos caminando lentamente para que no la descubran, mientras se escondía sintiendo la voz de algunas personas.

— **¿Qué haremos con Wataru?** —. Escucho una voz profunda.

—**Yo le daré batalla, ustedes llévense a este pokémon de aquí, es importante para nuestro planes** —. La mujer se escondió mas entre las sombras mirando a un chico alto, de cabellos y ojos verdes, más bien era de un hermoso color verde claro, la chica se sonrojo a más no poder, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver el uniforme del equipo rocket, pero lo que no pudo ver bien fue su rostro por los arboles.

"_Tengo que salvar a ese Dragonite_"

Pensó mientras se movió entre la maleza con cautela, mientras se asomaba viendo a un grupo de personas moviendo al dragón con cautela, mientras esta se dedicaba a observar todo completamente intrigada. La chica libero al pequeño _Lar_, mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos y pasaba sus pensamientos a la mente del pequeño y este asentía emocionado.

"_Espero que funcione, si no me toca luchar con Char, y eso llamaría demasiado la atención de ese chico de cabellos oscuros, Tsk… en estos momentos detesto la oscuridad_"

Escucho el gruñido de algunos pokémon en el aire al levantar la mirada noto la feroz batalla, la chica alargo una sonrisa burlona, mientras se escondía más en la hierba mientras tocaba lentamente la cola del dragón mientras Lar distraía a aquellas personas.

—"¡_Wataru_!". Pensó alarmada aquella bestia

—"_Lo siento, no soy Wataru, mi nombre es Andrea_ —. Comentaba lentamente la chica. — _Vengo a sacarte de aquí, por favor toma mis fuerzas_" —.

La dragona contenta permitió que la chica le curase mientras su pokémon distraía a los otros al momento de saber que todo estaba perfecto la chica lanzo un alarido mientras _Lar_ saltaba para esconderse entre los arbustos, y la gran dragona se paraba gruñendo mientras un Hiperrayo había cubierto el lugar, todos giraron a ver a la gran dragona que comenzó a emprender su vuelo, y en su espalda iba una sensual pelirosa sujetando con sus manos a _Lar_ que les saco la lengua.

El chico de cabellos verdes se distrajo cuando un rayo le hizo perder el control mientras cayo de la espalda de su pokémon, este cayo detrás de su entrenador mientras el peli fiusha miro por donde su pokémon estaba volando el peliverde se sujeto en un árbol y logro ver a una pelirosa sonriendo mientras felicitaba al dragón con un Larvitar en manos, no salió porque sabía que las cosas se iban a complicar simplemente observaba de lejos, quizás el hecho de que esa mujer no le conociera iba a servir en un futuro.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

—**Gracias** —. Agradeció el chico de cabellos fiusha mientras ayudaba a bajar a la chica de largos cabellos rosas, ella se sujeto en el hombro del chico pero la cola de Dragonite accidentalmente hizo que los dos cayeran en el suelo ella encima de él.

— **¡Yo…! ¡Lo lamento tanto…!** —.

—**N…no fue tu culpa… ¡Dragonite!** —.

—"_Ignoro lo que paso_" —. Los dos fruncieron el ceño al escucharla mientras se trataron de levantar la chica tomo la mano ajena sonrojándose, y quien no lo haría el chico estaba bastante bien, con su cuerpo bien formado, y esa capa le hacía ver completamente irresistible.

—**Gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** —. Pregunto detallándola.

—**Andrea, Shimizu Andrea** —.

— **¿Eh? eres la chica desaparecida de los Shimizu** —. Aclaro el joven mientras la pelirosa se tensaba, el chico pareció a ver visto algo y simplemente alargo una sonrisa cuando sacudió el cabello de la pequeña. — **Si no estás secuestrada no es problema, pero si escapaste de tu casa es mejor que explique las cosas, Andrea** —. Explico tratando de quitar el mal ambiente.

—**Oh por favor, soy ya una mujer no tengo por qué estar dando explicaciones de mis actos** —. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—"_Actúas como mocosa_" —. Pensaron a la vez todos los que miraban el teatro de la pelirosa.

—En fin, está en ti si regresas o no —. Menciono tranquilo.

Pero una manta rosa se guindo encima de él mientras lo abrazaba, el chico se tenso completamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color rojizo la chica lentamente deshizo el abrazo mirando con ternura y agradecimiento al chico.

— **¡Gracias!** —. Esta lo volvió a abrazar, y sintió como se tensaba el chico, y lo soltó rápidamente — **Lo siento… es que he leído tantas cosas y en la cultura ultima que estudie se agradecía de esa manera…** —. Susurro por lo bajo, el chico miro los ojos de la pelirosa sabiendo que no mentía mientras lanzo un largo suspiro.

—**Valla, no pensé que eso era lo único que se hacía **—. La chica giro a verlo y alargo una sonrisa mientras tomaba su brazo y lo jalo hacia ella dándole un beso en su mejilla cerca de sus labios mientras se separaba de él, y ampliaba más su sonrisa.

—**Gracias Wataru** —.

El tiempo había pasado y los dos compartían una que otras experiencias mientras charlaban de lo más ameno posible, sus pokémon comían tranquilamente y intercambiaban unas que otras cosas, más bien _Larvitar_ que correteaba por ahí mientras molestaba a los grandes dragones de Wataru, mientras Charizard tomaba simplemente el sol.

—**Así que eso investigas** —. Comento la chica con una corta sonrisa. — **Si quieres puedo ayudarte no me molestaría viajar de región en región investigando cosas, y más si tiene algo que ver con esas escrituras Wataru** —. Comento amable la chica.

—**Bueno, en realidad le iba a pedir ayuda al profesor Oak pero sabes cómo terminaron las cosas** —. Comento suspirando recordando al equipo Rocket. — **No quisiera incomodarte… **

—**No lo haces, no hay bronca me gusta ayudar** —. Comento con una gran sonrisa

—**Estas son las cartas que esconden el misterio del pokémon Arseus y el nacimiento de este mundo** —. Comento completamente serio el chico. — **Tu misión es recolectar información en cada costumbre de las regiones, del nacimiento del pokémon legendario y de su mundo, ¿Estas lista para eso?** —. Pregunto mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

—**Naci lista** —. Comento con una gran sonrisa.

—**Ten, estas personas te podrán ayudar a investigar unas que otras cosas, pero es obvio que tendrás que derrotarlas primero, ya que estas en Kanto te recomiendo que visites a alguien realmente interesante, posee de la misma manera el poder del bosque verde, perteneció al equipo Rocket y se encuentra alojado en la mansión de ciudad verde, _Giovanni_ es su nombre** —. Menciono tranquilo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

— **¿Giovanni? **—. Repitió en pregunta de nuevo el nombre cerrando los ojos, levanto tranquilamente estos y asintió demasiado efusiva para luego mirar a donde sus pokémon estaban.

—**Ten **—. La chica giro a ver recibiendo un huevo de las manos del chico, este sonrió levantándose de un salto — **Se que lo cuidaras por eso te confié que me ayudaras con la investigación An-chan **—. La chica abrió los ojos impresionada.

—**Wataru… yo…**

—**Shhhh, acepta el obsequio me tengo que ir tengo una reunión** —. El chico se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el vuelo.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Era su quinta medalla, y todavía no hallaba el paradero de Giovanni, sus piernas se tiraron en el suelo y dejo salir un profundo suspiro.

—**Ok, tengo la medalla roca del líder _Takeshi_, pero ese no sabe nada acerca de Giovanni, pasamos luego donde _Kasumi_, en la ciudad celeste y menos. Vencí a _Matis_ en el gimnasio de ciudad carmín, y luego derrote a _Erika_ en ciudad azulona, luego me encontré contra _Anzu_ y la derrote y todavía ¡Nada!** —. La chica se dejo caer en el suelo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la cálida brisa. — **Es tan tranquilo… tan relajado** —. Susurro lentamente pero sus ojos se abrieron al sentir que algo se acercaba.

"_Ese sonido… ¿Un terremoto? No… los pokémon perdieron el control_"

Un hermoso chico de cabellos verdosos corría rápidamente por el bosque mientras detrás de él venia un gran ganado de _tauros_, el chico tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, vestía una camisa sin mangas de color blanca con el borde de su cuello en V de color rojo, una chaqueta kaki encima y un pantalón café oscuro, tenía un collar en el cuello y una gorra del mismo color que el pantalón mientras que sus zapatos combinaban con su chaqueta.

Sus lágrimas se notaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

"¡_La próxima vez! ¡Que les diga que me ayuden! ¡Lo hago yo mismo_!"

Gritaba mientras aceleraba el paso cerrando los ojos, sus compañeros de equipo habían espantado a aquellos pokémon haciendo que corrieran directo al tranquilo peliverde que estaba alimentando a algunos para hacerse el "_bueno_" el chico corría a más no poder, pero su vista se fijo en una pelirosa que salto el árbol este abrió los ojos y más cuando una mano lo alzo haciendo caer sentado en el árbol de nalgas, mientras la chica alargo una sonrisa bajando del árbol de la misma forma que lo había subido.

— **¡Estás loca pelirosa!** —. Grito colocándose en la rama mientras fruncía el ceño.

—**Un poco** —. Comento divertida la chica mientras hacía que su pokeball creciera. — _¡Scy!_ —. Grito al momento de que un Scyther había salido a la batalla, era varicolor, y se notaba en su piel realmente oscura, Armado con unas potentes y afiladas guadañas y unas alas poco desarrolladas este Pokémon es extremadamente veloz, se dice que sus cuchillas se vuelven más afiladas al cortar objetos duros. Esta velocidad, combinada con sus cuchillas, le permite poder cortar elementos de gran grosor relativamente rápido.

— **¡Los vas a herir! ¡Y te van a herir a ti!** —. Grito el peliverde, sin duda quería protegerla a cualquier costo, pero frunció el ceño al sentir esos pensamientos. _"¡Matate!... ¡NO!"_ —. ¡Hey! —.

Scy había saltado mientras la chica sonreía burlona cuando un brillo había cubierto a aquel guerrero bicho, evolucionándolo en un Scizor, un crustáceo en cuanto a las garras y los ojos; otros patrones físicos también les dan un ligero parecido a un Trapinch. Scizor tiene dos pies con un enorme dedo o garra por delante y otra en la parte trasera. Scizor tiene dos alas con forma de insecto que, dado su gran aumento de peso en la evolución, no puede usar para volar, aunque puede aprovechar corrientes de aire para sobrevolar por un tiempo en el aire. Si las mueve muy rápido le sirve para regular su temperatura corporal. Dos tenazas hechas de acero rojo son capaces de cortar cualquier cosa. Las utiliza como armas para cazar y defenderse. Los dibujos en forma de ojos de éstas hacen que parezca que tiene tres cabezas, lo cual usa como mecanismo de defensa. Scizor usa estos dibujos para intimidar a sus contrincantes moviendo sus pinzas de forma amenazante. Pero a diferencia de muchos, era varicolor.

_"¡Varicolor!" _

La chica le dio indicaciones y este aprovecho una fuerte corriente de aire provocada por las alas de dos grandes pokémon mientras volaba rápidamente mostrando sus garras a unos tauros que se detuvieron al instante.

—** ¿Parálisis? **—. Pregunto impresionado el peliverde.

—_Yes_, **utilice el arma de su evolución para implementar un poco la diversión** —. Comento con una corta sonrisa mientras el chico bajaba estando delante de ella. — **¿Estás bien? **—. Pregunto preocupada mirando al chico.

—**Si gracias, en serio muchas gracias alimentaba a unos que otros tauros y de un momento a otro se volvieron locos, no sé qué paso **—. El chico se rasco la cabeza apenado y giro a ver a la chica que asintió comprensiva.

—**De nuevo ellos** —. El chico la miro que estaba agachada sobando la cabeza de aquel pequeño tauro. — **Lamento lo que paso, te invito a comer esto… **

—_Lance_**, me llamo Lance** —. Contesto sensual el peliverde mientras se acerco a la chica tomando su mano y besando lentamente esta, la mujer se sonroja por completo mientras este sonreía para sus adentros.

"_Bingo_"

—**E…es un placer conocerte Lance, mi nombre es Andrea** —. Comento con una corta sonrisa.

—**Déjeme invitarla a comer, ya que usted me ayudo a salir de este problema** —. La chica miro hacia sus pokémon que se alzaron de hombros, esta asintió lentamente y miro al chico que ampliaba su sonrisa. — **Estamos cerca de ciudad Azafrán, y montaron un parque de atracciones ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?** —. La chica se agarro las mejillas mientras están ardían, acaso aquel sensual y hermoso peliverde la había invitado a una cita, inconscientemente asintió, y este tomo su mano mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"_Oh sí, lo hizo_" pensaron al tiempo tres personas escondidas entre los arbustos.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

— **¡Que!** —. Grito alterado Green mientras colocaba sus manos en la mesa, y los líderes de gimnasio se tapaban los oídos. —** ¡Que ya derroto a cinco de ustedes! **—. Los señalo a todos y se tiro en la silla mientras se perdía en la entrada de la puerta.

Desde hacía dos semanas que la chica había desaparecido y había derrotado a cinco líderes de gimnasio y luchado contra el equipo rocket que hacía de las suyas.

— **¿Qué te asusta Green?** —. Pregunto burlón Takeshi mientras acomodaba su asiento mirando al castaño que se sonrojaba. — **Oh, valla no lo sabía** —. Green lo fulmino con la mirada y este reía de la cara de aquel castaño.

—**Olviden los juegos, es necesario que escuchen esto hay una gran rebelión en Johto y las personas están alejándose de las zonas acuáticas necesitamos que todos estén completamente preparados para cualquier cosa** —. Ordeno un hombre de estatura pequeña con un extraño peinado. — **Pero, ¿Quién es esa misteriosa chica de las que todos hablan?** —. Pregunto sentándose delante de los chicos.

—**Andrea Shimizu** —. Comento Kasumi mirando al director con una sonrisa. — **Al parecer es la novia de Green** —. Menciono restándole importancia.

— **¡No es mi novia!** —. Grito alterado mientras giraba a verla y esta se alzaba de hombros.

—**Dije **_al parecer_—. Comento burlona.

—**Ya no lo molestes Kasumi, si la niega seguramente ella hará lo mismo es una chica muy hermosa… **

—**Y bastante dotada** —. Siguió Matis y Erika mientras los dos reían por lo bajo al notar el movimiento que tenso sus músculos.

— **¡Oh! ¡Ustedes hablan de la hermosa pelirosa que llego a mi despacho con Wataru la otra noche!** —. Comento el líder de la asociación pokémon mientras colocaba sus manos en la barbilla. — **¡Se quien es por supuesto! ¡Parece un genio con solo mirarla a los ojos! **—. Dijo emocionado.

— **¿Wataru…? ¡Ese desgraciado!** —. Susurro Green por lo bajo los que le escucharon soltaron una carcajada al ver los celos de aquel hombre, mientras los ojos simplemente ignoraban el teatro.

—**Hay algo que ella busca y no encontrara completamente fácil** —. Menciono la pelinegra, todos miraron la sombra de Sabrina, mientras otros simplemente observaban hacia la nada. — **Sobre todo si el enemigo se disfraza **—. Green giro a verla y frunció el ceño al igual que los que la conocieron y la chica les había caído bien. — **Esta con Lance del equipo Rocket, la logro engañar** —.

Sabrina no había terminado cuando un Charizard estaba fuera del edificio y Green estaba subido en este, el hombre castaño giro a ver a la pelinegra que suspiro volteando el rostro hacia él.

—**Mi ciudad** —. Comento tranquila. — **Es un lugar realmente alto, no sé qué ha pasado luego de eso…**

Ya no había rastro de Green los demás abrieron los ojos impresionados al ver que este no corría de esa manera por nadie, ni siquiera por sus mejores amigos suspiraron sabiendo que la chica quizás, tan solo quizás era una buena persona y llamaba la atención de todos pero incluso le gustaba.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

— **¿Es aquí Denzi, Gen? **—.

La vos de un chico se logro escuchar en todo el lugar, sus cabellos alborotados azules y ojos del mismo color reflejaban misterio y hermosura.

—**Por supuesto, Lucario siente que este es el lugar** —.

Un hombre de aspecto un poco mayor entraba tranquilamente al lugar, sus cabellos alborotados azul oscuro, y sus ojos negros observaban con cautela hacia adelante.

—**Espero que el que me hayan sacado del gimnasio sea para algo interesante… Gen, Daigo** —.

El rubio de ojos azules miro entre la sombra a sus acompañantes que giraron a verlo y sonrieron burlones.

—**Sí, si no te preocupes señor** "_Estoy aburrido no hay nadie de mi altura_" **estamos en las islas espuma, hay que esperar que llegue el líder de gimnasio de ciudad canela para poder entrar a aquellas cuevas** —. Los tres se miraron entre si y suspiraron mientras se sentaban en aquel lugar completamente curvados y aburridos.

—**Así que mi don no me fallo esta vez** —. Comento con una sonrisa burlona un rubio delante de aquellos tres, sus ojos violeta miraban a los jóvenes que se encontraban tirados en la banca, un miembro de cada región estaba representando ese hecho.

—**Matsuda-san** —. Dijo Daigo levantándose mientras le miraba el chico se quedo delante de ello mientras suspiraba.

—**Tendremos que esperar al representante de Kanto, Wataru me dijo que era alguien interesante** —. Comento con la mano en los bolsillos. — **Espero que no se demore tanto en llegar** —. Susurro por lo bajo dejando salir un largo suspiro.

—**Si voy a luchar contra él, me parece perfecto** —. Bostezo el rubio de ojos azules cerrando de nuevo los ojos aburrido.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

El viento cubría por completo el lugar, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, pero un peliverde tomado de la mano con una hermosa pelirosa eran el centro de atención, la chica miraba a todas partes completamente apenada y avergonzada, aquel chico no había soltado su mano para nada, y se avergonzaba cada vez más, sus piernas se detuvieron y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

— **¡Lance! ¡La rueda de la fortuna!** —. Dijo emocionada mirando el juego como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

— **¿Eh? bueno vamos allá **—. Menciono mientras uno caminaba aburrido pero con una sonrisa fingida la otra iba divirtiéndose de lo grande.

Los deseos encerrados en un solo sentimiento, y un castaño dirigiéndose a la escena del crimen, ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?


	3. Lucha en la rueda de la fortuna

**Capítulo III.**

**"Lucha en la rueda de la fortuna"**

La hermosa pelirosa caminaba con la vista puesta hacia el juego mientras el peliverde la miraba caminar detrás, observaba sus movimientos y sus emociones, la verdad es que no estaba interesado en nada mas que no fuera sacar información de ella, caminaba siguiendo sus pasos mientras aparentaba indiferencia, al contrario de lo divertido que se veía la chica.

—**Lance-san** —el chico levanto una ceja al verla tan cerca, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran —**veremos todo Kanto desde allá arriba, será bastante divertido no **—cerro sus ojos mostrando sus dientes, el chico asintió lentamente tratando de sonreír de forma forzada, sintió como la chica le tomaba la mano mientras hacían la fila para entrar en el juego.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente y los dos les llego el turno le dieron su ficha y se habían montado en este mientras se sentaban cuando el juego comenzaba a girar lentamente manteniendo una velocidad constante, cuando se detuvo los dos se levantaron y se asomaron a la ventana, y un aura brillante cubrió por completo el carrito donde aquellos dos estaban.

**_"¿Tanto se emociona por un estúpido juego?"_** pensó divertido mirando como observaba todo como niña pequeña.

—**Es tan genial, chicos miren** —la chica rápidamente saca sus pokeball llevándolas a la ventana mientras estos observaban todo —**es la primera vez que me subo en este juego, la primera vez que veo todo Kanto y por donde he caminado ¡Gracias lance!** —la chica se dio la vuelta abrazando al chico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, este se sonrojo completamente y se sentó de nuevo en la silla del carrito mientras la pelirosa miraba todo fascinada.

El juego tembló un poco, y la pelirosa se sujeto a la silla mientras observaba y sentía como todo comenzaba a moverse rápido, Lance chasqueo la lengua pero no era porque lo haya planeado si no porque sentía la presencia de un pokémon fuerte fuera y sabía que era sitico por controlar de esa manera la rueda de la fortuna.

— **¡SOSTENTE VOY POR TI!** —grito Lance mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica abrazándola hacia sí, la gravedad estaba jugando con sus cuerpos pero al estar abrazada al chico todo se mantenía realmente tranquilo, pero sentía nauseas el juego se detuvo completamente y se escuchaban los gritos de las personas bajo el juego, lentamente asomo su rostro por las ventanas y ensancho los ojos al ver las cabinas llenas de sangre — **¡NO VEAS ESO IDIOTA!** —grito Lance tapándole los ojos, la chica temblaba lentamente abrazándose mas a él, escondiendo su rostro en su camisa.

—**Este sonido…** —susurro por lo bajo mientras observaba toda la cabina y levantaba la vista ensanchando los ojos al ver un pokémon que nunca había visto, su cuerpo tembló completamente al ver que este estaba devorando una mano de un humano.

—**Eso… no es un pokémon… es un demonio…** —la voz quedita de Lance alarmo a la chica los dos se pegaron mas a la puerta y cerraron los ojos tragando un poco de saliva al momento de que entro completamente en la cabina.

Lance frunció el ceño, lo había visto en alguna parte así que trato de recordarlo, tenía la cabeza de un nidoking, el cuerpo de un alakazam, las alas de un pidgeot, las piernas de muk, completamente llenas de baba pero cuando aterrizo se convirtieron en las patas de un rhydon.

—**No puede ser…** —susurro para sí mismo pero por estar tan cerca de An; ella lo había escuchado perfectamente, giro el rostro hacia el levantando una ceja aterrada —**esa cosa… es el experimento de Athena…**

— **¿Athena? ¡¿Quién es Athena?! Lance** —pregunto alterada la chica mientras trataba de abrir la puerta con su mano lentamente.

—**Ahora no es tiempo de eso** —dijo serio mirándola de reojo la puerta se abrió y ellos cayeron del precipicio y el pokémon los había observado caer, los dos estaban en el cielo cuando sus pokeball fueron sacadas.

—** ¡Charizard!** —el pokémon salió rápidamente de su pokeball cargando a la pelirosa y al peliverde que quedaron en el suelo cuando observaron a las personas que estaban dentro de cada cabina hechas pedazos por la pérdida de control de la rueda de la fortuna.

—"_cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo, es porque hay problemas_" —dice tranquilo el dragón cerrando los ojos.

—**Sí, hay una mutación barata de pokémon** —dijo mirando hacia el cielo donde aparecía tranquilamente aquel pokémon —**Por tener tantas partes seguramente estamos en desventaja **—dijo apretando fuertemente los puños mientras giraba lentamente el rostro hacia abajo —**pero… no puedo perdonarlo por lo que hizo** —lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Lance la miro de reojo y la abrazo sintiendo que su abrazo la ablando un poco porque se aferro mas a él.

—**Lamento dañar tu cita, Lance pero se escapo y tenemos que atraparlo antes de que mate mas desperdicios** —dijo fría y déspota una mujer, hermosa y alta de cabellos rojos mas debajo de sus hombros completamente alborotados vestía un uniforme de manga larga de color blanco con el símbolo "R" en su pecho derecho, sus senos grandes y figura delgada y perfecta, con unas caderas anchas y una larga falda de color blanca dejando ver la mitad de una de sus piernas, unas largas botas de tacón y unos aretes largos de color amarillo.

—**Athena** —susurro Lance mirándola con el ceño fruncido y regreso su vista al pokémon que levitaba tranquilamente comiendo —, que es esa cosa —pregunto señalándolo.

—**Lo llamamos PFDPE** —comento seria para suspirar —"_proyecto fallido de pokémon espectro_" —le deletreo sensualmente caminando para ponerse a su lado, Charizard frunció el ceño y dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando la mujer libero su pokeball dejando salir un Charizard mas grande que el anterior y de color negro —**Ve black Charizard**

El Charizard despego vuelo a toda velocidad lanzando una gran ráfaga de gas venenoso por la boca mientras intoxicaba completamente el cielo, sus alas se batieron rápidamente entrando al lugar dispuesto a buscar a su presa para comenzar una batalla realmente fuerte donde el pokémon desaparecía y aparecía ante la vista del dragón negro.

—**Se mueve demasiado bien** —comento la pelirroja mirando indiferente la batalla.

—**Es mentira… se mueve igual y vuelve a repetir los movimientos** —comenta entrecortada la pelirosa mirando la batalla siendo sostenida por Lance —**solo tienes que concentrarte para sentirlo **

— **¿puedes verlo? **

—**Puedo sentirlo gracias a Charizard** —comenta señalando a su pokémon que mira indiferente pero con el ceño fruncido la batalla.

—**Y pensar que solo eras una mocosa entrometida en nuestros planes, desde la desaparición de Wataru** —la pelirosa frunció el ceño y levanto la vista topándose con un indiferente Lance.

—**Dime que tú no tienes nada que ver…**

El chico bajo la mirada y a ella le pareció demasiado fría, sus piernas se helaron en ese momento y sus labios fueron atrapados en un salvaje beso, la pelirroja rodo los ojos dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a la batalla mientras pensaba en una forma de atrapar de nuevo a aquel pokémon, Lance se separo lentamente de la chica ampliando una sonrisa.

—**Soy uno de los comandantes del equipo rocket…** —el chico no termino de hablar cuando su rostro estaba volteado por una bofetada que le había dado la chica frunciendo el ceño mientras se alejaba de él dando dos pasos.

—**Eres un mentiroso…**

—**No te mentí cuando dije que te agradecía y que me divertí en esta cita **—dijo serio tocando su mejilla, observo el dolor en los ojos de la chica y subió la mirada a la batalla.

—**Mentiroso…** —susurro por lo bajo apretando los puños pero su cuerpo perdió completamente el control al sentir una respiración cerca de su oído y un olor que le traía vagos recuerdos — **¡Green! **

El castaño cuando la diviso había ordenado a Charizard que bajara y antes de que aterrizara se había lanzado a abrazarla, la chica sostenía los brazos del castaño que la aprisionaban contra su pecho mientras respiraba completamente agitado.

—**Te encontré… me alegro que estés demasiado bien… An-chan** —susurro sobre su oído haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera, los dos se miraron entre si y sonrieron levemente, cuando la pelirosa se separo un poco de él señalando con la mirada la batalla —**Ya la había visto, al parecer eso es un demonio mutado escuche hablar de él en la reunión de líderes de gimnasio y me alegro al encontrar a dos comandantes del equipo rocket.**

—**Oh, el niño bonito del gimnasio verde **—comento indiferente la peliroja mientras se daba la vuelta cuando el Charizard negro había caído muerto al suelo de tanto veneno que había absorbido metió sus manos en los bolsillos hundiendo unos botones.

—**Un día de estos terminaran demándate por acoso pokémon** —una voz varonil no se escucho lejos, pero su sombra era lo único que se veía —Lance, terminas tu cita o te vas —pregunta divertido.

—**Me voy** —el chico se da media vuelta y observa de reojo a la pelirosa que tenia la mirada fija hacia donde estaba la sombra de su compañero —**, en serio fue divertido y también tu beso, Andrea Shimizu. **

— **¿Beso?** —Pregunto incrédulo Green — **¿Cómo que beso?**

—**Averígualo, lidersucho** —dijo tranquilo Lance desapareciendo en una nube de humo al igual que la mujer que estaba con él, el castaño dirigió su mirada a una sonrojada pelirosa que miraba por donde se habían ido.

—**Dime que es mentira que te beso… **

—**Me tomo desprevenida, pero ese no es el problema Green, eso es el problema** —comento señalando al pokémon que seguía comiéndose la pierna de uno de los humanos que había matad.

—**No has podido entrar a su mente**

—**No, es imposible no tiene mente ni siquiera Charizard puede leer sus expresiones solo sus movimientos** —comento mordiendo su uña para luego chasquear la lengua mientras observa sus pokémon.

—**Hay que buscar su debilidad y usarla en su contra, los pokémon que porta son veneno, vuelo, tierra y sitico por lo menos pokémon fuertes contra esas especies** —menciono cerrando los ojos.

—**Lo siento, solo tengo cuatro pokémon y creo que ninguno le podrá derrotar a no ser que Drago participe y es muy vaga** —comento levemente para luego suspirar —, **tengo a Scizor, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Charizard.**

—**Tyranitar es siniestro, nos puede ayudar a detener su trasportación, mientras que de la tierra me encargo yo tengo un nuevo amiguito que con gusto me ayudaría, el vuelo lo detendremos con nuestros pokémon de tipo roca y yo me encargo de su veneno** —dijo con una leve risita y ella asintió.

— **¡Vale!** —Dijo animada mientras sacaba su pokeball — **¡Tyra-kun!**

— **¿Tyra-kun? que demoni…** —no termino de hablar cuando estaba bajo el pie de un Tyranitar sonriendo arrogante, a la pelirosa le salió una gota de sudor al ver el comportamiento de su pokémon mientras Green gritaba que le partía sus costillitas y no sé qué otras cosas.

—**Tyra-kun, puedes bajar tu pie del pobre de Green** —el pokémon obedeció sin borrar su sonrisa burlona cuando el chico se levanto de un salto mientras lo fulminaba.

—**Se que te molesta que este cerca de An-chan pero ni porque tú quieras o el tonto de Charizard me digan la seguiré protegido** —dijo en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por los pokémon que gruñeron molestos mostrando sus colmillos.

—**Green, deja de pelear y libera a tus pokémon **

—**Kingdra, Aggron, Marowak** —los llamo lentamente mientras de sus pokeball salían los pokémon mencionados.

—**Deberías colocarle algunos motes, como Maro-chan, Kin-kun y Agg-sama** —comento mencionado lentamente algunos motes — **¡Oh ya se! ¡Cómo eres el gatito! Debería ser así tipo ¡Los invoco el gran rey de los gatitos!** —decía con un gran aura brillante.

— **¡NO LE VOY A COLOCAR ESTUPIDOS NOMBRES COMO TU! ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME GATITO! ¡MALDICIÓN!** —le grito pero rápidamente se tapo la boca y miro los ojos llorosos de la pelirosa. "_La odio… a ella y a esos malditos ojos…_" pensó suspirando mientras hacia una extraña pose — **¡El rey felino y sus gatitos andantes, Maro-chan, Kin-kun y Agg-sama llegan para salvar el día!**

—** ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! **—Grito emocionada con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras este rodaba los ojos fastidiado —**ahora sí, seriedad** —comento apretando los puños —**Tyra-kun, hay que detener sus movimientos, y necesitamos usar un ataque que implique cubrir todo su campo de visión **—dijo completamente seria mientras chasqueaba la lengua —**vamos a utilizar pulso umbrío Char, has que alcance a el pokémon para cubrir todo su campo de visión. **

El Charizard sujeto con sus fuertes patas las del Tyranitar mientras comenzaba a darle vueltas en el aire Green miraba con una gota de sudor pero igual era buen plan, al momento de que el dragón lo soltó Tyranitar entro en el campo del veneno lanzando un gran pulso umbrío provocando que el tele trasporté fallara en esos momentos.

— **¡GREEN!** —grito al momento de que tiro una pokeball y un Dragonite salió de esta comenzando a volar junto con Charizard, este asintió rápidamente cuando la pelirosa salto colocando sus piernas cerca del Charizard oscuro mientras tocaba su cuerpo y chasqueaba la lengua, Tyranitar cayó con ayuda de Drago y Char mientras que en el suelo ella seguía mandando mensajes con sus poderes al muerto pokémon.

— **¡Hidrobomba!** —Grito al momento de que un fuerte chorro de agua cubrió por completo al pokémon — **¡Lanza rocas! ¡Maro-kun! ¡Salta y utiliza terratemblor!** —grito al momento de que el pokémon fue lanzado por un fuerte chorro de agua golpeando a el pokémon que comenzó a caer al parque de atracciones mientras este fue sujetado por un látigo y atraído hacia Green.

—**Se está… deshaciendo** —dijo la pelirosa aterrada observando cómo se volvía absolutamente nada — **¡GREEN!**

—**Este también An-chan, no queda nada de él, solo es un líquido…** —comento cerrando los ojos volteando este hacia donde se veía lo último que era Charizard Black.

—**No se lo perdonare… Lance… Athena… el maldito equipo rocket… con la vida de los seres vivos no se juega…** —comento apretando fuertemente los puños, Green sonrió con tristeza y le abrazo colocando la mano en su cabeza.

—**Esos sujetos siempre están empeorando las cosas, esta es la primera vez que un pokémon provoca tantas muertes… pero si no fuera por ese imbécil de Lance estarías muerta** —la pelirosa se sonrojo completamente escondiéndose en el pecho del castaño mientras sentía frio, los dos se quedaron hay durante un buen tiempo, cuando sintieron que varios golpes se acercaban a ellos.

— **¿Green Oak?** —pregunto el oficial.

—**Sí, líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde**

—**Quiero que me explique qué pasó aquí, en estos momentos** —ordeno con firmeza un hombre regordete, con un bigote encima de su boca y mirada fría.

—**El equipo rocket** —contesto cortante la chica, todos dirigieron su vista a ella enfocándola más para ver donde la habían visto —, **han creado un pokémon con distintas clases y sin pensamiento este al ser sitico se volvió loco y causo eso —**señalo detrás de ella la rueda de la fortuna —**yo salí viva… porque al darme cuenta del asunto y del pokémon escape de la cabina… pero…**

— **¿Quién es usted señorita?**

—**Nanami Yuna** —contesto cortante abrazándola mas —,** mi novia **

—**Bien señorita, de dónde provino lo que usted confirma **—los dos se corrieron dejando ver los charcos de un extraño liquido los policías tomaron muestra mientras hacían una reverencia caminando hacia sus pokémon.

— **¿Tu novia? **

—**A que soy bueno mintiendo, Nanami** —dice arrogante y la pelirosa rueda los ojos.

—**Eres un idiota, gatito** —dice divertida y este ríe irónico mientras los dos comienzan a caminar "_No se preocupen… yo vengare su muerte y detendré a todo el equipo rocket lo juro_"

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Una semana había pasado, y la chica caminaba tranquilamente a las islas canela, bueno iba en el lomo de un pokémon alado de un hermoso chico de cabellos oscuros los dos iban hablando animadamente mientras un castaño fulminaba con la mirada al idiota que se atrevía hablarle a su… no era su novia… pero le había dicho a los oficiales así, pero ese no era el punto, total que le hablaba a SU Andrea.

—**Ese chico te cela mucho, que suerte quisiera que uno me celara igual** —dice todo afeminado en un susurro mirando de reojo a la pelirosa que rio divertida.

—**Es posesivo de naturaleza, quien lo entiende **

—**Pero se ve que le gustas bastante** —menciona picaron, con ese toque joto — **¿Estás segura de que no son nada? **

—**Completamente, tan segura como que los pokémon nacen de los huevos **—dijo sonriendo sinceramente y el chico amplio su sonrisa.

—**Entonces ¿le puedo coquetear? **—pregunta insinuante levantando las cejas una y otra vez.

—**Lo intentas y te doy de comer a un grupo de Victreebel hambrientos** —dice tétrica, el chico trago seco asintiendo muchas veces y esta sonrió triunfante.

"_y dice que él es celoso de naturaleza ¬¬ si tan solo supiera que también lo cela_"

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Los dos habían llegado a la isla mientras sus piernas se movían tranquilamente, en esa semana la pelirosa ocultaba su largo cabello en una gorra que le había regalado Green y su vestimenta, tenía una bermuda un poco holgada de color negra con unos zapatos del mismo color, al igual que un suéter holgado que le quedaba un poco apretado de los senos pero no se notaba por la chaqueta que tenia encima, y unos zapatos negros, los dos caminaban tranquilamente mandándose miradas de reojo hasta que llegaron al "_punto de encuentro_"

— **¿Cuál es la estúpida clave?** —pregunto Green mirando de reojo a la chica que suspiro mientras se disponía a recitar.

—**Vale…** —la chica toma aire para darle más drama al asunto mientras abre de nuevo los ojos dejando salir un pequeño hilo de voz para sonreír con burla al ver en el suelo a Green — **¡Vengo a buscar fuertes oponentes! ¡ME DIJERON QUE QUERIAN UNA BATALLA POKÉMON!** —de un momento a otro aparecieron cuatro personas, vestidos con yukata y pokeball en la mano mirando a todas partes, la pelirosa comenzó a reír mientras Green seguía en idiotilandia

— **¿Tú fuiste el graciosito mocoso?** —pregunto el rubio con un tic en su ceja.

— **¿Denzi? Un líder de gimnasio de Sinnoh** —comento cortante sin responder a la pregunta, los demás vieron a Denzi con burla —**, tú debes ser Daigo de Hoenn y tu Matsuda de Johto, mientras que tu eres el legendario Gen de la isla de hierro de Sinnoh** —ellos asintieron mecánicamente.

— **¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces con el líder de ciudad verde?** —pregunto Matsuda señalando a Green que seguía en el suelo.

—**Soy el elegido de Wataru, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?** —pregunto tranquilo, estos asintieron mientras el comenzaba a seguirlos, Gen sintió pena por Green y se lo llevo a rastras igual no lo conocía; y si lo conociera hubiera hecho lo mismo que la pelirosa o cualquiera de sus amigos, exacto, dejarlo hay tirado.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Estaban en una gran habitación, sentados en círculos Green había despertado y tomaba su té tranquilo al igual que los demás, de un momento a otro la pelirosa que escondía su cabello se levanto ante la vista de todos.

—**Mi nombre es Andrea Shimizu **—dijo tranquila quitándose la gorra dejando caer su cascada de cabello color rosa, haciendo que los chicos se atragante su té al ver esas expresiones infantiles, antes por tener la gorra no le habían visto bien su cara —**Y tengo la intensión de viajar con vosotros porque saben sobre las tablas de Arseus y sobre todo unas cartas** —dijo seria y estos asintieron.

—**Primer que todo podemos confiar en este **—Denzi señalo al castaño que gruño molesto.

—**No le tomes importancia, gatito no está aquí, es más callado que un Eevee**—afirma con toda la seguridad del caso y los otros entrecierran la mirada.

— **¿Gatito?** —pregunto con burla Matsuda y el castaño se sonroja completamente todo, una cosa era que Red, Blue y su abuelo supieran que ese es su apodo pero otro… y mas esos sujetos que le sacan de sus casillas al igual que los descerebrados de sus amigos.

—**Lo que sea** —dijo restándole importancia —**quiero saber algo, y ustedes lo tiene bien presentes ¿qué quiere el enemigo con esas tablas? **

—**No solo que es lo que quiere, si no lo que pretende, conoces como se formo el mundo pokémon** —la chica asintió —**hay una rama que no ha sido contada de generación en generación porque está escrita en el lenguaje pokémon, ni siquiera Wataru que es capaz de leer los pensamientos de los pokémon es capaz de saber lo que dice ese libro, hemos intentado con muchas personas y han descifrado unas que otras cosas son gruñidos y esos gruñidos dicen palabras, solo tenemos algunas frases como "las tablas estarán antes y luego de la destrucción" "solo un alma pura con un pokémon puro detendrán la destrucción" "el caos es destrucción" "pero también es poder" —**termino de decir las palabras para suspirar lentamente —. **No sé qué clase de destrucción hable, pero es demasiado peligroso dejar las cosas así, mas cuando el equipo rocket no solo se está moviendo, tenemos contactos en todas las regiones y son caos tras caos** —la chica volvió a asentir apretando fuertemente los puños.

—**Este es el libro An-chan ¿tu podrás descifrarlo?** —pregunto Daigo con una leve sonrisa, ella bajo la mirada al libro tomándolo pero lo soltó rápidamente haciendo que cayera en la mesa mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos y su mano desprendía unos rayos los chicos se levantaron rápidamente y la chica comenzó a levitar y de un golpe termino en la pared de la habitación, fue tan rápido que el único en reaccionar fue Green que termino por proteger la cabeza de la chica con sus manos y su pecho.

— **¿Estás bien? **—pregunta quedito cerca de ella con una leve sonrisa.

—**Idiota… estas sangrando** —dijo sintiendo la sangre en sus mejillas mientras este se levantaba tratando de manejar su cuerpo ayudándola a colocarse de pie, todos miraban hacia donde había pasado lo anterior regresando la vista al libro —. **Es definitivo, ese libro no quiere que yo lo abra** —dijo con firmeza mientras tomaba las manos de Green en las suyas —. **Ves a lavarte las manos Gatito para vendártelas y curarlas** —este asintió caminando hacia el baño.

— **¿Qué fue eso? **—pregunto Denzi al verla sentarse mientras sujetaba su mano.

—**Aquí no lo puedo abrir, tengo que hacerlo desde el lugar donde se creó el mundo el libro es demasiado puro para mi, o yo soy demasiado pura para él lo que sea que sea el maldito caso es que no puedo leerlo ni abrirlo porque el libro está seguro de que yo puedo ampliar la verdad del verdadero mundo, eso quiere decir que donde puedo abrir el libro es…**

—**En la cueva origen** —termino Gen con una leve risa divertida —**, al parecer la bonita se une a nuestra búsqueda. **

—**Bueno, si Wataru la había mandando era por algo, igual yo no me opongo** —dice tranquilo Matsuda mientras se cruza de brazos —**espero que ese gatito este de acuerdo.**

—**No se preocupen, el gatito no se opone a mis decisiones** —dice de pose heroica mientras miraba con añoranza el horizonte, y los demás la miran con una gota de sudor como si estuviera loca.

Green va saliendo del baño con las manos entre las toallas mirando que sus heridas se habían cerrado, levanto una ceja extrañado cuando la chica lentamente comenzó a vendarle las manos, el miro los ojos de la pelirosa que brillaban en un fuerte carmesí, volteo lentamente el rostro hacia los que estaban sentados trazando unos mapas tranquilos y discutiendo mientras ella se encargaba de vendar las heridas que ya estaban cerradas.

—**An…**

—**Mantente callado que ni yo misma lo entiendo** —comento por lo bajo y levanto la mirada sonriéndole tiernamente, este se sonrojo y asintió levemente para dirigir su mirada hacia unos recuadros.

—**Tus ojos brillan, son hermosos** —le comento con toda sinceridad mientras se reía levemente.

—**Gracias** —dijo tranquila al momento de soltar sus manos, y el color volvió a ser el mismo los dos se miraron unos momentos y se sonrojaron a más no poder se levantaron caminando hacia los chicos sentándose de nuevo.

—**En dos semanas saldremos, haz lo que tengas que hacer y nos encontraremos en ciudad carmín** —la chica asintió mientras se levantaba de un golpe.

—**Iré a terminar de enfrentar los gimnasios de Kanto, nos vemos dentro de una semana** —comento levantando la mano en son de despido —**vamos gatito, que quiero perderme en el bosque contigo** —dijo con un toque de burla al sentir como su amigo se tensaba cuando se iba a levantar mientras comenzaba a salir tranquila de la habitación.

—**Escuchaste eso _honey_, dijo que se quería perder con él en el bosque** —dijo de forma dramática Gen mirando con los ojos brillosos a Matsuda que le seguía la corriente

—**Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes que nosotros tenemos que cuidar lo que es de nosotros, el es una hermosa chica que viste como chico para no ser descubierto y nosotros lo ayudaremos en eso _honey_** —dijo de forma heroica Matsuda colocando su mano en su barbilla.

—**_Otosan _**—dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Gen

—**_Okaasan_** —dijo de la misma forma Matsuda con los ojos en forma de estrella.

Daigo no lo resistió mas y comenzó a reír agarrando su estomago mientras que Denzi ampliaba una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara que tenia Green que se iba a levantar para irse.

—**Ella tiene una energía extraña no es así **—menciono tranquilo Denzi mientras ponía más atención a la lectura —, **no te preocupes dentro de dos semanas nosotros comenzaremos a cuidarla y es mejor que se esconda ya su madre comenzó a buscarla en toda la región espero que le cambien el nombre **—menciono más tranquilo observando el show de sus amigos.

—**Le diré el concejo, Denzi** —comento dándose media vuelta —**, otra cosa **—el rubio levanto una ceja —**no dejes que se arriesgue mucho.**

—**Captado** —dijo tranquilo para suspirar y seguir con la lectura ante el show que seguían montando los otros dos con voz idiota.

**·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

Dos semanas habían pasado, delante de un puerto estaban cinco hombres realmente hermosos, que eran el centro de atención de todas las femeninas del lugar.

Primero se encontraba con pose de galán _Denzi _que se autoproclamo líder de la misión_, _su cabello era ondeado por el suave viento mientras miraba indiferente hacia adelante, que no había cambiado su vestimenta, simplemente se dedicaba a observar a todos con una sonrisa sensual (que seguramente pasar tanto tiempo con esos dos locos era catastrófico si Gen y Matsuda); a su lado un hermoso rubio que miraba todas y le tiraba leves besos, hay estaba _Matsuda _el _Otosan_ de la misión, que le recuerda de dos por tres a Denzi que es el "_Like a Boss_" a su lado Gen con pose heroica mientras mira con sensualidad a las chicas gruñendo con su voz ronca esta él la _Okasan_ de la misión; mirándolos con una gota de sudor esta Daigo dando leves suspiros de frustración, que según Matsuda él es él, simplemente ignoran el hecho de colocarle un apodo ya que no saben cómo ponerle.

Mientras que a su lado el que llama más la atención es un chico de estatura promedio y hermoso, con fracciones dulces y maduras ojos grandes de color jade, dejando ver un brillo interno en su interior, de cabello largo y alborotados plateado dejando ver algunos flequillos en su rostro y una gorra en su cabeza, viste un pantalón un poco holgado pero ceñido dándole figura a sus piernas, un suéter holgado dejando ver que su cuerpo es pequeño y delgado pero a la vez hermoso, se puede observar como es abierto los dos primeros botones dejando ver su cuello delgado, pero debajo de ese suéter hay una venda cubriendo sus bien formados senos mientras la camisa de color roja arriba cubre mas, haciéndolo ver sensual y arrogante.

— **¿Ya sabes quién eres?** —pregunto de nuevo Green al chico delante de sus ojos.

—**Sí, me llamo Ryu Ishida, tengo 18 años y soy el nuevo pokeholders** —comento mostrando su pokedex que comenzó a brillar diciendo los datos que acabo de mencionar —**, soy hijo del investigador Ishida que trabaja para el profesor Oak, y mi sueño siempre fue ser un pokeholders, vivía en la región de Almia y tengo experiencia en los pokémon ranger **—comento tranquilo forzando la voz haciéndola sonar ronca y sensual.

— **¡Así se habla! **—dijo Green mientras le arreglaba la gorra y se alejaba para levantar la mano, el chico bajo la mirada y sonrió con burla colgándose del cuello al castaño dejándolo en shock, aun sabiendo que era chica todos los que estaban viendo eran chicas y chicos que no sabían que el "ella" era chica.

—**Adiós honey, te extrañare** —dijo dándole un pico en los labios para comenzar a caminar directo al barco, Green quedo hecho piedra completamente sonrojado ante los murmullos de la gente, los chicos soltaron una carcajada caminando detrás de la chica mientras volteaban a ver a Green que seguía en la misma posición —**¡Green! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor! —**las personas alrededor comenzaban a hablar unas que otras cosas mientras el castaño se hincaba en el suelo a repetir que fue ultrajado por una mujer vestida de hombre.

—**Lo traumaste** —dijo con burla el rubio mirando a su nuevo amigo en el suelo.

—**Era de esperarse, te recuerdo que soy chico Denzi** —dijo ampliando una sonrisa burlona, y este le seguía, cuando el barco comenzó a alejarse.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Se que no han salido los otros pokeholders pero eso es lueguisimoo! **

**primero son los protagonazos del fic *O* **

**Denzi, Gen, Daigo (Steven) y Matsuda *OOOO* **

**OMGF! Y mi sensual Andrea que ahora es Ryu y es hombre *·* **

**JAJAJA GREEN QUEDO COMO GAY DELANTE DE TODO EL PUERTO CARMIN! *II* **

**Ahora comienza la verdadera aventura *I* **

**Y hay tantas preguntas pero me da flojera darlas x'D **

**así**** que lo normal. ¿Que pasara? ¿Porque? ¿Se encontraran todos? **

**¿Solo yo lo se? ¿*I*? **

**Besos gracias por leer **

**OS LOVEEOO! ~**


End file.
